


We'll Rule Together

by Pretty_Ryebread



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FAHC Au, M/M, We'll see what happens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Ryebread/pseuds/Pretty_Ryebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan discovers Geoff's real job after being away. How will he feel and act after knowing Geoff might have been the reason he got asked to join the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Rule Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. i have no clue how it'll go or if i even keep writing it but we'll see.

While for the longest time the Vagabond had worked alone, he was still capable of love even if it doesn’t always seem that way. Long before he even considered taking up the offer the FAHC gave him about a month ago, he knew who he was dating. He found out in possibly the one way he didn’t want to find out his lover’s job. You’d think two criminals living together would be fairly obvious, but apparently Geoff Ramsey is really good at hiding things.

About two months after they started dating Ryan told him what he did for a living which Geoff was fine with. Ryan didn’t even think twice about him being so okay with it because Los Santos is riddled with criminals and murderers that the chance of falling in love with one was pretty high. But Geoff always told him he worked in IT.

So after being out of town for a hit on a drug lord all Ryan wanted was to go home and cuddle with hit boyfriend. But when he stepped into their house he was greeted with the faces of some of Los Santos most wanted criminals and almost screamed when he saw Geoff casually chatting with the Lindsay Jones leader of the FAHC after the notorious Kingpin stepped down as their leader earlier this year. Geoff turned around at the sound of the door opening and the moment he saw Ryan he was scared, relieved and confused at the same time. “Rye, I- I- I didn’t expect you to be back already, I thought you’d be gone for at least another week.” Geoff stumbled over his words as he approached Ryan.

“Well, it was an easier hit than expected so I could go home earlier. But the real question is why is all of the FAHC here and how the fuck do you know them?” Ryan whispered still in a massive shock.

“I might or might not have lied a bit about my job??” Geoff told him, his voice almost going up an octave.

“So I have been nothing but honest with you about my job and being the most feared man in all of fucking Los Santos and you lied to me about being the god damn Kingpin and former leader of the crew that’s sitting here in OUR living room, the same people who offered me a place in their crew?!?” Ryan’s voice was scarily calm and steady. “I told you about this offer and you told me to figure it out on my own, it was probably your idea to invite me to join the crew and only telling me the moment I joined the crew, wasn’t it?”

“No, no, no, nothing like that, honestly, Lindsay saw your work and thought you would be a valuable asset to our crew and believe me as I say that I wanted you to never join so we could keep work separate from our love life. I even told Lindsay this but she just needed to have the Vagabond aboard.” Geoff told him while trying to get Ryan to join him on the couch almost having forgotten that all of his crew was still sitting on their couch. “Guys could you leave I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“No, let them stay, nothing’s going to happen. But I thought we were honest with each other for as long as we live and now I have to discover this way that you were the leader of the most well-known crew of this city. Did you ever consider telling me about this at all?”

“Well……... I thought about it when you told me you were the Vagabond but that was around the time I was stepping down and Lindsay and most of the guys were already considering offering you a spot”

“So you just didn’t say it because it wasn’t really convenient. Thanks dear, I appreciate the sentiment.” Ryan’s voice drips heavy with sarcasm.

“Not to interrupt this but before you came in we were actually talking about you joining because Geoff told us you were considering it. Which is why I thought you knew about Geoff being our former leader.” Lindsay said carefully not wanting to face Ryan angry. Of course she knows about ow Ryan is when he is on the hunt for someone but most of the scary stuff come from Geoff because apparently he just goes quiet for hours or sometimes even a few days and will do anything with a passive-aggressive mood just to let you know he’s not happy.


End file.
